1. Field
The invention generally relates to an animal repellent and, in particular, the invention relates to such a broad spectrum repellent composition which repels a large variety of pests, is transparent and can be applied to a wide range of surfaces and to a method for the use of such a composition.
2. Prior Art
The encroachment of human habitation on heretofore rural areas has exacerbated existing problems of pest control. In recent years suburban backyards and public green spaces have been invaded by exploding deer populations, fowl who take up residence on ponds and public areas near water fouling the surface or surrounding land area. Insect pests are also more prevalent in suburban and rural areas.
Synthetic chemical controls have long been used but with increasing public awareness of health issues to humans exposed to such chemical controls has increased the need for more benign natural control measures.
In an early art deer repellent formulation and method as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,070, issued Oct. 23, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,204 issued Jul. 21, 1998 both to the same inventor as this application, the formulation disclosed therein consisted essentially of, by volume, 68 to 90% water; 6 to 10% thiram; 0.5 to 2% chicken eggs; 1 to 2% liquid hot sauce; 2 to 16% adhesive to aid in adhering to vegetation; and 0.5 to 2% coloring dye. The dye was necessary so the coating would blend in with the foliage and not scare the pest away. There is no indication that such formulas can be used as a geese deterrent.
Related U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,661 issued Feb. 2, 1993 to the instant inventor discloses a deer repellent assembly comprising a rope support medium on which is applied a deer repellent liquid formulation consisting of, per 16 ounces of formulation, about 15 fluid ounces of water and about 0.125 ounces by weight of deshelled chicken eggs and about 0.063 ounces by weight of pepper and about 0.968 ounces by weight of seventy-five percent thiram dry and an adhesive in a quantity sufficient for adherence to the flexible rope.
An improved deer repellent formulation and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,880 issued Jul. 3, 2001 to the instant inventor comprising preparing a deer repellent formulation by admixing about 15 fluid ounces of water, about 0.125 ounces by weight of fresh chicken egg yolks, about 0.968 ounces by weight of beef animal blood and about 2 to 16% by weight of the adhesive with a dye for blending the appearance of the formulation with its environment and an adhesive for adhering the composition to a carrier.
An improved deer repellent formulation and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,240 issued Apr. 16, 2002 to the instant inventor where the formulation comprises mixing wheat flower with ground corn cobs, adding a mixture of Rosemary oil emulsion, mint oil emulsion and a thickener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,204, issued Jul. 21, 1998 to the instant inventor discloses that one problem of the prior art deer repellent formulations is that, although the ingredients are common materials, they requires approval of the Environmental Protection Agency (“EPA”) which involves long and costly tests. Formulations of this type are applied by small companies, such as landscape gardeners, and the obtaining of approval from the EPA is financially prohibitive. This results in widespread destruction of homeowners' landscaping because of the unfettered proliferation of deer in suburban areas. Further, the prior art materials have a limited effective life and the odor of the formulation can limit its acceptance. A further problem with the prior art compositions is that a colorant to hide their presence on the foliage is usually necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,851 issued Apr. 14, 1998 to Colavito and U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,428 issued Sep. 12, 2000 to Jarrett avoid the EPA registration problem by utilizing, as a deer repellent, only agents derived from plants selected from the group of Amaryllidaceae consisting of Narcissus (common name Daffodil), Amaryllis Belladona (common name Naked Lady), Crinium×Powellii (common name Crinium Lily), Cyrthanthus Elatus (also known as Vallota Purpurea; common name Scarborough Lily), Scadoxus (Haemanthus) Multiflorus (common name Blood Lily), Sprekelia Formosisium (common name Jacobean Lily), Nerine Bowdenii, Nerine Sarniensis, Eucharis Amazonica (common name Fairy or Rain Lily), Galanthus (common name Snowdrops), Chlidanthus Fragrans, Leucojum (common name Snowflake), Sternbergia (common name Fall Daffodil), Hippeastrum (common name Amaryllis), Hymenocallis (common name Peruvian Daffodil), Pamianthe Peruviana, Phaedranassa Carmioli, and Habranthus. 
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,839 issued Nov. 4, 2003 to Markham discloses a deer repellent consisting essentially of 60.87% milk, 30.43% deshelled chicken eggs, 4.35% corn oil and 4.35% of a 29 percent aqueous solution of sodium lauryl sulfate, the percentages based on volume of the total composition.
More recent patents recognize the need for repellents with broader functionality.
A deer and geese repellent concentrate formulation and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,508 issued May 7, 2002 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,266 issued Oct. 21, 2003 both to the instant inventor where the formulation comprises of an aqueous solution or mixture containing 5 to 20 ounces of rosemary oil emulsion, 5 to 20 ounces of mint oil emulsion, 10 to 30 ounces of white distilled vinegar and 10 to 30 ounces of dried eggs, and sufficient water to make approximately one gallon of concentrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,081 issued Jan. 8, 2002 to Warberg discloses a rodent repellent composition comprising corn cob chips permeated with a volume of Canadian wilderness fragrance oil comprised of linalool 90, eucalyptus 80/85, rosemary Spanish, patchouli, turpentine rectified, caryophellene B, acetaldehyde, aldehyde C-14, fir balsam anhydrol, linalyl acetate special, dioctyl adipate, cis 3 hexenyl acetate, mousse de chene, hydroxy citronellal, iso borneol acetate, neryl acetate, fir balsam, viridine, fir needle Canadian, galaxolide 50, musk ketone, boreol leavo, hercolyn D, benzyl salicylate, camphor gum, grapefruit white, sage clary, mousse de arbre, styrallyl alcohol, vertenex, cedarwood Texas white, lemon California, veltol plus and fenchyl alcohol alpha.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,870 issued Nov. 25, 2003 discloses wildlife repellent comprising shellfish waste material comprising a weight percentage of the repellent in a range of 40 to 90 percent, and wherein said shellfish waste material comprises mussel material comprising soft mussel tissue in range of 20 to 40 weight percent of the shellfish waste material and ground hard mussel shell in a range of 40 to 80 weight percent of the shellfish waste material, a binder material comprising ground corn, corn oil in a range of 5 to 10 weight percent of the repellent, and colorant in a range of 0.001 to 10 weight percent of the repellent.
It is apparent that a need exists for a broad based animal pest repellent.